Accept!
by Danimalz09
Summary: Dawn and Paul was lonely on a Valentine's Day, but when Dawn spots Paul and gets to know more about him, theres the other side of Paul that nobody knew. Oneshot. Ikarishipping


**Another Ikarishipping, I know Valentine's Day is late, but I do it anyways, please review:**

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup are all staying at a room on Hotel Grand Lake to take a break before arriving to Sunnyshore City. It was Valentine's Day, and Dawn was in her room, all alone. Ash is talking to Misty on the phone while Brock ran outside to meet girls. She looked at the window, thinking to herself, why isn't there anybody that wants her.

She sigh, "Happy Single Awareness Day again Dawn."

Continuing to stare, she spotted Paul, sitting at the bench checking his pokedex. Dawn decides to say hi to him so she took off.

"Hey Piplup, you stay here," said Dawn.

She went outside and shouts his name. "Paul! Over here," she shouts.

"Ohh, it's just you, what do you want?" ask Paul in a grumpy voice.

"Geez, I just wanted to say hi," said Dawn, and then continues "So what are you doing in here anyways?"

"That's none of your concern," Paul replies.

"Well Mr. I know it all, I just wanted to know, and can't you just tell me?" Dawn shouts at Paul.

"I just rented a hotel room so I can stay here over the night and get my last gym battle, does that answers your question, troublesome?" ask Paul.

"For the last time it's Dawn, get it right! Gosh what is wrong with you?!" Dawn shouts and still continues.

In Paul's head, he was really annoyed, he looked at her with a priceless look in his face, "Man, what is up with her, I can't even keep up what she is saying." Paul then talks, "Are you done complaining?"

Dawn then got quiet, "Y-yeah, sorry if I got too worked up," said Dawn with a slight smile.

Paul then asks her a question, "Why do wear a skirt, to impress your boyfriend Ash?"

Dawn looks at him as she blushes, "First of all Ash isn't my boyfriend, second I wore a skirt because it feels comfortable, so what if I show my legs you pervert?" shout Dawn.

"I am not a pervert, I am just curious, you slut," said Paul.

Dawn was furious when she heard that, "I'm going to knock your brains outta you, since nobody is stopping me, I am so going to destroy every part of your body," Dawn then continues while Paul just stares at her.

"Man is she crazy, well it entertains me at least," Paul was thinking, then gave a smirk.

"Would you calm down now? I'll apologize for what I said, I'm sorry, happy?" said Paul.

"Whoa, did you just said sorry to me, that is so strange," said Dawn with a priceless face. "Fine if you're not a pervert, then I guess I believe you!"

"You're wearing white panties am I right," Paul murmured at Dawn.

"Wait, WHAT?! How did you know, you really are a pervert! I WAS RIGHT!" shout Dawn as she was blushing. She then grabs her skirt and covers it so that he won't peak.

"I'm not gonna peak," said Paul.

"Then how did you know huh? Tell me!" order Dawn.

Paul then burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me, remember at the Oreburgh Gym when Brock tried to stopped you, you swing your legs like you're trying to kick me, it was so noticeable even I can see it."

Paul then burst out laughing even more, then Dawn blushes, she was about to scream at him because she was embarrassed, but Paul calmed down and finally talked smoothly.

"Well I have a fun time talking to you," said Paul with a smile.

"What do you mean pervert, is it suppose to be funny or what?" said Dawn in an angry voice while blushing.

Paul closed his eyes, and then opens it again. Instead of those mean eyes, it was the bright, purple eyes. Something nobody but Dawn has ever seen. Paul then came to her and gives her a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for coming here and talk, you just made my day today, and I'm sure I did too….Dawn," said Paul in a gentle voice.

Dawn blushes and looks at Paul. She sees him smiling at her. Dawn was surprised, she has never seen the other side of Paul before, he does have a heart, well, at least that's what she thinks he does.

"Paul….thanks," said Dawn smiling.

Paul then left, and Dawn looked at him walking away. She knew he was lonely; he just wanted to talk to someone alone. Today is Valentine's Day and there's only one chance to obtain someone. Dawn thinks of Paul, then herself, she noticed that they're both lonely, nowhere to go, nobody to find, nothing to do, but does Paul notice that. She ran to Paul and yells at him.

"Paul! Meet me at the same spot tonight please!" shout Dawn emotionally, hoping that Paul can hear her loud and clear.

Paul walks away, with thumbs up. Dawn was happy, she knew she would have a chance; she wanted to do something special today, with him.

"Do I really like him, but I only get to know him a little, well he is a good guy in the inside, and he shows it to me, I should feel special for that," said Dawn in her head.

Dawn then ran off to go to places, hoping that she would get a special gift for him.

"This is a perfect gift for him!" she said smiling.

It then became night time and Dawn stands at the same area, waiting for Paul. She checks her Poketech and it was 10:00 pm.

"Where is he, I really hope he comes here," whispers Dawn to herself.

She then saw him, with those same purple eyes. Dawn blushes as he came closer and closer, until he arrives.

"So why did you drag me here in the first place," said Paul.

Dawn then hands over the Valentine's gift to Paul, it was a red heart box covered with chocolates inside, and a small cube present.

"Not in a mood for chocolate, sorry" said Paul, becoming heartless.

"Accept," said Dawn.

"Already told you," replies Paul.

"Accept," said Dawn.

"Quit asking me, I don't want it!" shout Paul.

"Accept, accept, accept!" she repeated a couple more times.

"Please, stop," said Paul.

"Accept…accept," said Dawn softly.

"I don't believe in Valentine's gift," replies Paul.

Dawn then fall in her knees, holding the gifts in front of him, "Accept!" she said, then a tear came.

"Just tears, does it matter," said Paul, looking away from her.

"Accept," she said, then starting to shed tears countless times.

Paul then looks at her, all sorrow and broken hearted. He felt bed, and then he kneeled down and looks at Dawn, a face full of sadness.

"Accept," she continues, while shedding tears.

"Do you really want me to, do you really care for me, understanding me for who I am?" ask Paul.

"Accept," she said one more time, with a slight smile and tears dropping.

Paul finally took the gifts she had, and gave her a hug, a very emotional hug between Paul and Dawn; she hugged back, shedding tears of joy.

"Thank you for understanding me, I'm really glad we had this talk today," said Paul.

"I'm really glad you accept my gifts, please open it up," said Dawn.

Paul opens up the box of chocolate, and then he opens the small cubical present. It was an electrizer, which can evolve Electabuzz. Paul then looks at Dawn and smiles at her.

"I want you to share chocolates with me, I can't eat it all myself," said Paul with a smile.

She wiped her tears and they both sit on the bench, eating the chocolate until it was gone. Paul then took out a present for Dawn and handed over to her.

"Here you go, please open it," said Paul.

Done was shocked that Paul gave her a gift, she then opens the present and it was a sapphire heart necklace, as shiny as her eyes, it made Dawn shed several more tears.

"I wish you luck on you upcoming contest," said Paul with a gentle voice.

Dawn replies, "This is the prettiest thing someone has ever given me, thank you so much Paul!"

She hugs Paul really tight, smiling and laughing, full of joy, full of hearts, she was really happy that Paul really did care for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dawn, "said Paul.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Paul," said Dawn.

They both then kiss each other, and ended it right before the clock struck at 12, that was when Valentine's Day was finally over.

**That's all I have, I hope you enjoyed it, I don't know if it is really good, but please review, Thanks!**


End file.
